


Everything About You

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [168]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Sirius Black, Pining James Potter, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius knows everything about James, which makes Moony's claim that James fancies him absolutely ridiculous.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hey there! I’ve been in love with your stories for a while now on AO3 so I wanted to make a request! Can we have a pining!James and Oblivious!Sirius with a tiny bit of angst but then some fluff (or maybe smut if you feel like it) okay thank you -T.C.”

Sirius would like to think that he knew James well. Quite well. Better than anyone, really. From who his favourite Quidditch player was at the time to his ever-changing favourite colour, and that certainly included who he fancied. It was therefore the most ridiculous thing in the world where Moony-- of all the people, it was _Moony_ , who hadn't realised Mary meant a date when she said, "Would you like to go on a date with me to Three Broomsticks?"-- told him that James fancied him. He actually said the words, "Padfoot, Prongs fancies you." He said that to Sirius's face. Not only that, but he'd left whatever he was doing outside to come in and tell Sirius that. He went out of his way to say that, which made it even stranger. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. Honestly, where did Moony get _that_ from? "He does not." 

"Trust me, he does." 

"Since when do you get involved in James's love life?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Since _now_. Really Padfoot, he does. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you." 

Sirius rolled his eyes again. Even if James _was_ in love with him-- which he wasn't-- Remus wouldn't know about it. He couldn't notice shite on his own, and James never would've told him himself. Besides, they had a Marauder's pact to stay out of each other's love lives after Sirius embarrassed Wormtail rather badly back in fourth year-- in his defense, it had totally worked and he'd gotten a date out of it just as planned. Point was, Remus wasn't about to actually interfere with something like that even if he somehow _did_ have insider knowledge that James fancied him. Which he didn't. 

That would make this a very roundabout way of trying to get Sirius to embarrass himself in front of James. The _real_ joke was that Sirius didn't get embarrassed, not when it concerned James. There were only so many times you could interrupt someone wanking-- and vice versa-- before you become impervious to it, and after _that_ , nothing could embarrass you in front of them. Of course, Moony was a very easily embarrassed person and likely had no concept of living a full week without it. 

After Sirius ignored him for long enough, Moony left. It was their last summer before their last year of Hogwarts. He would've thought that Remus wanted to live it to its fullest instead of doing _this_. Whatever helped little wolfy feel better, he guessed. 

It did made him think, though. Not about James fancying him, because that was quite impossible, but James... well, he was rather fit. And it's not like either of them were dating anyone, so what would be the harm in trying it out? 

* * *

James regretted telling Wormtail and Moony anything. He really, truly did. The point of telling them that he was head over heels for Sirius was so that they wouldn't say something while they were all together. If James got all heart-eyed in front of them, he wanted them to keep their mouths shut about it. 

Evidently, he couldn't trust people in this group for shite. 

"You told him?" James asked, voice squeaking. His voice hadn't done that in over year, but the little scratch in his throat still felt familiar. "Remus, what the fuck!" He threw a handful of grass at him. "You're not supposed to tell him!" 

"Prongs, relax. He didn't even believe me." 

That brought James up short. "What?" 

"I told him-- figured I'd do us all a favour and tell him instead of letting you pine uselessly for ages and be miserable-- but he didn't believe me. So relax, your secret is safe." 

James just stared at him, eyes wide. 

"Er, Prongs?" Peter said, looking at him with a hint of concern. "You alright there, mate?" 

"I'm going to kill you," he whispered. 

"Me? What did I do?" 

"Not _you_. Him," James said, stabbing a finger in Remus's direction with a glare. " _He's_ the one who couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut!" He stormed off after that, despite knowing that it made him look like he was seven again. Sirius, when James found him after going back inside, didn't act like anything had happened. Maybe Moony had been lying about telling him in some bid to get him to spill his guts, because that was more believable than Sirius being told and acting like absolutely nothing had happened. Your best mate fancying you was big shite, even if you thought it was fake; it would raise the question of why that lie would be at all believable in the first place. 

"Hey," James said, keeping his voice even. 

"Hey," Sirius replied, just as neutral. To be fair to Sirius, it's not like he was training his voice; he just didn't have anything to be upset over. He was reading some muggle magazine about motorbikes, from the look of it. Either that or it was just a whole bunch of photos of motorbikes, which wouldn't really surprise him. 

"Did Moony talk to you?" 

"Yeah. He's getting senile in his old age. What is it? Seven wolf years to one human year? He's like, over a hundred by that logic. How much longer can we really expect for him to last?" 

"If you're suggesting killing Moony, I agree," James said, throwing himself down on the couch next to Sirius. 

"Maybe a stern talking to will set the old man straight." 

"Doubtful." Sirius flipped the magazine closed and leaned towards James. He pressed a quick kiss to James's mouth, then leaned away and opened his magazine again like nothing had happened. 

James blinked at him. Then blinked again. "Did you kiss me?" 

"Yeah." He turned the page. Then he snorted. "Why do people always insist on yellow paint? It hasn't looked good on a machine in the history of the world." 

"Yellow paint? Really?" James repeated incredulously. Remus goes and flaps his mouth to Sirius, Sirius acts like nothing happened, and then he goes and kisses him! And _then_ he acts like that's nothing either. 

"Right?" Sirius said, apparently taking James's words for agreement that motorbikes shouldn't be painted yellow. 

James snatched the magazine from him, glaring. 

"Hey," Sirius protested. "Give it back, Prongs." 

"You kissed me, and yellow paint is what you want to talk about?" 

Sirius shrugged, holding out a hand expectantly. 

James, in disregard for all the nice things he usually did for Sirius, threw the magazine at him angrily. He was a little surprised by it, same as Sirius judging by the look of shock on his face. "If this is your idea of a prank, it's not sodding funny," James growled, storming off. He'd come in to make sure they were okay, not to get his feelings thrown in his face. Buggering up their friendship was the last thing he wanted, but having Sirius mock it was the worst way it could happen. 

* * *

Okay, after getting a little space and the rest of the night to think about it, Sirius came to the conclusion that maybe kissing James hadn't been his best decision. He'd wanted to see if there was any truth to what Remus had said, and kissing him had seemed like the easiest way to go about it. Bad news was that it had pissed James off, but the good news was that it got Sirius the answer he needed: James fancied him. The worse news he had though, was that he deserved James's anger. He'd done it because he was curious, not because he thought that he returned those feelings. The best news was that, while thinking about all of this, he came to the conclusion that he fancied James too. That was going to make everything else easier to deal with, but he still sucked bollocks that he hadn't known he felt that way earlier. It was enough to make him think he was stupid, which obviously wasn't true. 

Now he had to figure out how to get James not to be mad at him anymore. Sirius wasn't too great at this sort of thing. He was a lot better at making people miserable than making them happy, and through the years of their friendship, James didn't often need cheering up. It had been lucky for Sirius, but it meant that he was at a loss now. 

Wormtail and Moony weren't here anymore, having gone home for the next couple days to see their families for once; Sirius was pretty sure they saw the Potter parents more often than their own. It made sneaking over to James's room all that easier. 

James looked over at him when he entered, quietly shutting the door behind him, then groaned and pulled the duvet over his face. "Can't you let me mope?" James moaned. 

"Nope. You get sad when you mope." 

"I only mope when I'm already sad, you berk." 

Sirius tugged the covers away from his face. As usual, James looked strangely innocent without his glasses on, and his mussed hair only added to the effect. "Well. Stop being sad." 

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I don't know why I didn't try that." 

"I should've asked before I kissed you," Sirius said, sitting down on the side of the bed, and James stiffened. 

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, hoping desperately that Sirius would leave it. He didn't want to talk about it now, and he didn't want to talk about it later. He wanted to pretend like it had never happened and that he hadn't told Remus shite because then he would be able to pine in quiet misery like he'd been doing for the past few months. Moony just had to bugger it all up. 

"What I should've said," Sirius continued, as if James hadn't said a word and wasn't mid-crisis, "was that you're fit as hell." Sirius twisted to throw a leg over James's hips so he was sitting astride him and leaned down so his hair was hanging between them as he put his hands on the bed by James's head for balance. "And that while Moony had no business sticking his nose where it didn't belong, you should have said something to me before he had the chance." 

James suddenly found the air rather thin. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and tried to find the proper response to that, but it was difficult to think with Sirius staring at him like that-- all intense and close, and like the only thing he wanted to hear was what James had to say. The fact that he was sitting on him was not helping James's brain form coherent thoughts, because his blood was pumping a little further south in his body. 

"You gonna kiss me, James? Or do I have to tell you that this is all I've thought of since you ran off?" 

"You weren't very clear with your intentions," James managed to stutter out in his defense. Personally, he thought getting that many words out at once was a wondrous achievement. 

Sirius smirked. "Am I being clear now?" 

James had to swallow again. He was more aware of Sirius's arse than he should be while trying to have a talk about his feelings, but it was _right on top of him_ and he was only human. "Not really. You're acting like it's just physical, and I don't- that's not all I want for us." 

Sirius's expression softened. "James. Kiss me now. Kiss me tomorrow. Kiss me in a month, and in a year. That's what I want. Does that sound just physical?" 

"Not really," James admitted. "But you gotta admit, kissing me like that, and then this... it doesn't really look like you're in love." His face erupted in heat as he realised what he said. "Not that I'm in love with you, that's-" he laughed nervously. 

"I love you," Sirius said before James could dig himself into a deeper hole, "and no offense James, but I think you're lying." He leaned down a little more, which scooted him further down James's body. A hint of his smirk came back when he felt that James was half-hard under him. "Even without that, I'd know that you're lying. You really think you can keep shite from me? I know everything about you." 

"Bugger off," James muttered, but then he reached up and pulled Sirius the rest of the way down. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
